Flames, such as from burners, typically radiate ultraviolet (UV) emissions (e.g., radiation, light). Ultraviolet (UV) sensors can be used to detect the presence of UV emissions, and thereby detect the presence of a flame. Using a UV sensor to determine whether a flame is burning or extinguished can assist in safety precautions when using applications that involve flames. For example, UV sensors may be utilized to detect the presence of UV radiation emanating from a flame in a burner. Detecting the presence of a flame inside a burner can help a user (e.g., technician and/or maintenance personnel) safely operate and/or service the burner.
A UV sensor can be within a UV sensor tube, which can be an ultraviolet sensitive, cold cathode, discharge tube. The cathode can emit electrons when exposed to the UV radiation (e.g., emissions from flame from a burner). However, UV sensor tubes can age quickly with use, causing decreased sensitivity and/or unreliable readings. An aged UV sensor tube may not properly sense UV emissions (e.g., radiation) and/or may provide inconsistent sensitivity over time. For example, the UV sensor may become desensitized to low levels of UV emissions over time.
An aged UV sensor tube can affect reliability and safety associated with the UV sensor, which can lead to dangerous operating conditions for a product application, such as a burner, containing the UV sensor. Therefore, it is important to maintain or increase the UV sensor tube life to maintain reliability and consistent sensitivity over a period of time.